The Final Journey
by Moonstone 04
Summary: [GearsSaga crossover] Deus is dead, but the saga isn't over yet...! [In-Progress]


The Final Journey   
  
by Moonstone 04  
---  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I finally decided to just do it. ; You have no idea how many times I started writing this, abandoned it, then started writing again. One reason is that I have sooo many problems with it as a Xenotheorist. XD This fic is a big smack in the face to what I think will really happen to chaos and KOS-MOS. Not to mention certain tinkering with certain other characters... But...the idea was just too fun to let go of, so here I am again. It also allows me to finally use a Xenogears story idea I've been sitting on for even longer. So the rest of you Xeno purists, or hard-case Xenotheorists like myself, just keep telling yourself, it's just an alternate universe fic, it's just an alternate universe fic.... XD  
  
Yessiree, it's a Xenogears/Xenosaga crossover! Let the nitpicking begin!  
  
"OMG!!1! They're called Seraphs/Aeons!!11"  
  
---  
  
Prologue - Refugees from a Faraway Land...  
  
The winds howled violently through the snowy wasteland. Perhaps it was the angry cry of a false god fallen. At last... The long wait was finally over. The abomination was dead. Now the real journey could begin again. The journey that had been waylaid thousands of years ago. The journey home.  
  
The two figures in white fur coats were nearly invisible against the snowy landscape. So no one saw them as they marched silently towards the ruin of what had once been Shevat. It was in this place that many of those who had survived the dark revival of Deus had found their only refuge. Now, most had abandoned it, gone away to the daunting task of rebuilding the world from these ruins. But there were a few who remained. Among those few was the only one who could make the return possible.  
  
Reaching the great steel doorways of the snow-covered hideaway, the two encountered a single guard. He was holding nothing but a spear. At their approach, he looked up in surprise. "Who wishes to enter?"  
  
Pulling back his furry hood, the slightly taller of the two travelers stepped forward. "I am chaos. This is my wife, Kosmos."  
  
chaos was long used to the kind of stares he and Kosmos received. They had always stood out. He had shoulder length silver hair which contrasted greatly to his caramel-colored skin. His turquoise eyes seemed to have a strange inner glow. Kosmos had waist length jewel-blue hair and ruby-red eyes. Her fair skin was not as pale as it had been in the past, but still seemed to have an unearthly, pearl-like luminescence. Both appeared to be in their late teens. Usually people assumed they were demi-humans and didn't even comment on the young ages of the couple. Demi-humans were seen as having unusual customs compared to normal people. But chaos knew from the suspicious way the guard was looking at him, that there was probably something else the matter.  
  
"Where are you from?" The guard asked. "I've never seen you two before. And we hear just about everything beyond these gates was destroyed during the cataclysms."  
  
"We have come from a very far way." chaos told him. "I doubt you would have heard of it."  
  
The guard frowned. "Try me."  
  
chaos smiled. "We come from Lost Jerusalem."  
  
"I've never heard of it." The guard blinked.  
  
"I told you."  
  
"It's very secluded." Kosmos finally spoke. "It's taken us a long time to reach this place."  
  
"Oh." The guard shouldered his spear. "You poor girl, out in all that. You can certainly enter into Shevat. But I wouldn't stay here too long, this isn't called a wasteland for nothing. And the angels have all been destroyed, so it's safe to go back out into the world."  
  
"All the angels? I wouldn't be so sure of that." Kosmos smiled as the guard opened the doors for them.  
  
"Hmph." chaos whispered as they walked in. "I get the third degree, and all you have to do is smile at him."  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so enigmatic all the time." Kosmos smiled serenely as she slipped her hood back on. Inside, they were shielded from the icy winds, but it was still very cold.  
  
As the heavy steel doors shut behind them, chaos and Kosmos descended into the ruins of Shevat. This was a place they knew too well, if only as a shadow of what it had once been. They had, after all, founded it.  



End file.
